Age of Evil
Age of Evil Age of Evil is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created in 2003 by Benjamin Richard "Yahtzee" Croshaw and has new levels, new sprites for the player and enemies, new textures, new weapons, new bosses, new voice-overs, new sound effects, and new music. Story Christopher "Chris" Quinn is a novelist living in the English countryside. He discovers that his parents are murdered after coming home one day from a book signing and ends up laughing once he falls to his knees when he notices this. When the funeral ends, Chris goes to a psychiatric ward to get a diagnosis of his disturbing reaction to such a horrific event. Chris is diagnosed with a borderline psychopathic personality and is told to stay for more testing. Waking up to a scream in the middle of the night, Chris thinks nothing of it at first. Afterward, the sounds of groaning reach his ears as a security guard falls onto the floor with a knife inside his spine and dies. Chris knows something isn't right and grabs the guard's pistol. Preparing himself for whatever is waiting outside the room, a smile grows on his face... Development According to Yahtzee's website, Fullyramblomatic.com, Age of Evil was originally going to be created for version 1.3 of Duke Nukem 3D, but was later changed to version 1.4 because of the enhanced modding capabilities offered in the Atomic Edition of the game. The first episode, The Awakening, was released in March of 2003, while the second episode, Evil Never Dies, was released in July of the same year. The third episode, War By Moonlight, was mentioned on his website as being "under construction" when he released the second episode, while episode four, Cleaning Up, had no information released regarding its development. Yahtzee posted a comment in the forums on Chefelf.com in 2004 stating that while he gave up on completing Age of Evil, he is not adverse to having somebody else complete the third and fourth episodes should they want to do so. Weapons *Mighty Boot *Pistol *Shotgun *Automatic Rifle (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *RPG *Pipe Bomb *Disruptor (uses a new sprite, usable with cheats, Shrinker replacement) *Microwave Expander (useable with cheats) *Devastator (useable with cheats) *Laser Tripbomb (usable with cheats) *Book of Transformations (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) Enemies *Ghost (Assault Trooper and Assault Captain replacement) *Zombie (PigCop replacement) *Poltergeist (Octabrain replacement) *Rotgut (Protozoid Slimer replacement) *Mini Lardarse (Mini Battelord replacement) *Lardarse (Battlelord replacement) *Spectre (Overlord replacement) Episodes and difficulty levels Age of Evil has 15 levels. Episode 1: The Awakening *Psychiatric Ward *Doctor's Residence *Sunset Road *Chez Quinn *Lair of the Lardarse *Slam Tilt (secret, accessible from Chez Quinn) Episode 2: Evil Never Dies *Adjusting to Undeath *Deforestation *Left in the Church *A Haunting Read *Waterworks *End of the Line *Deathrow Airport *Departure Lounge *Reality Bytes (secret, accessible from A Haunting Read) Episode 3: War By Moonlight (This episode contains no new levels) Episode 4: Cleaning Up (This episode contains no new levels) Difficulty levels *I Really Suck *I Can Take It *Bring 'Em On *Bloody Hell!